


The Loud House: Battle Royale

by Oct_WR



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Action, Battle, Death, Drama, F/M, Hurt, Slash, Survival, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oct_WR/pseuds/Oct_WR
Summary: De la mano de su último presidente, Los Estados Unidos se han convertido en una nación belicosa y totalitaria. Mucho más que en cualquier otra época de su historia.Es necesario educar a los niños en la mentalidad de la guerra y la dominación.Quince niños. Quince niñas. Un experimento militar… y solo uno de ellos puede sobrevivir.
Relationships: Lincoln Loud/Ronnie Anne Santiago
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Orden Ejecutiva

**Author's Note:**

> ADVERTENCIA:
> 
> Esta historia es una fusión muy libre entre el universo de la novela "Battle Royale", de Koushun Takami, y el universo de "The Loud House". El universo que en ella se describe se parece al de Battle Royale y al de The Loud House, pero en rigor, no es ninguno de ellos. 
> 
> Es muy importante tener esto en cuenta durante toda la lectura, ya que como pronto se darán cuenta, los personajes estarán en situaciones muy diferentes a las del canon; y esto condicionará mucho su manera de actuar.
> 
> Los que conocen la novela, el manga o las películas de "Battle Royale"; pronto se darán cuenta de que la situación que planteo también difiere de los cánones de esta historia. El motivo principal es que la historia original nos cuentan una situación ya dada; que tiene años de estarse produciendo. Aquí, ese no será el caso.
> 
> A los que se animen a leer, les pido que se preparen para un relato de locura y violencia; con algunos personajes sumamente detestables. Tenemos 30 chicos (15 niños, 15 niñas), que apenas van saliendo de su infancia... Y solo uno de ellos puede sobrevivir.
> 
> Dibujo de portada por: Linkassault (DeviantArt)

Tomados de las manos, Lynn y Rita Loud miraban la pantalla de la televisión. El cansancio y el estrés habían hecho mella en sus rostros; y ambos esperaban angustiados el nuevo anuncio del Presidente de los Estados Unidos.

\- Por dios -susurró Rita- ¿Qué cosa se la habrá ocurrido a ese maldito loco esta vez?

\- No lo sé -respondió Lynn, con voz tan baja como la de su mujer-. Lo peor de todo es que parece que casi todos se han vuelto tan locos como él... ¡Esa maldita Enmienda XXXV!

\- Por lo menos debería hacer sus anuncios a una hora decente, ¿no lo crees? ¿Qué es eso de promulgar una Orden Ejecutiva a las dos de la madrugada?

\- Es parte de su estrategia, cielo. Así puede manipular a la opinión pública con mayor facilidad, mientras la oposición duerme.

\- ¡Es un desgraciado! ¡Ese idiota va a terminar desatando la Tercera Guerra Mundial! -casi gritó Rita, más angustiada que enojada.

-Shhh... Vas a despertar a los chicos, corazón -dijo Lynn, entre dientes-. Ya casi es la hora. Pronto veremos qué se trae entre manos.

En efecto, solo faltaban unos segundos para el anuncio. Una de las pocas cosas buenas que tenía el presidente Trust era su puntualidad.

El anuncio había ocurrido de improviso. Era casi la una de la madrugada, y los esposos Loud terminaban de ver su programa nocturno. Entonces, un comunicado de la Oficina de Prensa y Televisión del gobierno interrumpió la programación de todas las cadenas televisivas, públicas y de paga. El Presidente de los Estados Unidos iba a dirigirse a la nación.

Ya se sabía que el presidente iba a dar un anuncio en esos días, y el contenido del aviso había desatado las más variadas especulaciones; algunas demasiado disparatadas como para tomarlas en serio. Pero después de lo ocurrido en México, Cuba, y el Medio Oriente; todos estaban dispuestos a creer cualquier rumor inverosímil sobre los caprichos de ese loco.

Lo que más preocupaba a los esposos Loud era que la hora a la que se iba a dar el anuncio. El presidente siempre anunciaba sus mayores disparates en la madrugada.

Lynn sacudió la cabeza. ¡Parecía imposible que el pueblo norteamericano hubiera votado por ese psicópata megalómano! Pero por muy loco que estuviera, era inteligente y estaba muy bien asesorado; rodeado de muchos otros como él. Supo ganarse el apoyo de las clases desfavorecidas alentando la xenofobia, culpando de todo a los indocumentados y haciendo creer a la gente que los intereses extranjeros tenían la culpa de que Estados Unidos fuera el país desarrollado con mayores índices de desempleo, pobreza, embarazos adolescentes, y delincuencia.

Su retórica y visión eran comparables a las de Hitler. Muy pronto emprendió acciones que le granjearon el favor, o silenciaron a sus peores adversarios políticos. Muchos de ellos fueron objeto de atentados. Y después, vinieron los ataques terroristas en pleno territorio norteamericano...

A partir de ese momento se acabaron las negociaciones y las discrepancias. La opinión pública norteamericana se uniformó, y gran parte del país se plegó a la histeria belicista. Era sorprendente que los sectores más pobres, los que se veían más afectados por las nuevas medida,; fueron los que empezaron a apoyar al presidente con mayor fervor. Ahora, Estados Unidos prefería imponerse que negociar; invadían antes de apoyar. Y por ello, muchos países del mundo estaban empezando a coaligarse para hacer frente a la amenaza; incluyendo a varios de sus antiguos aliados y socios comerciales.

¿Y cómo se había enfrentado la situación? Con mayor paranoia, desarrollando nuevas armas; duplicando el presupuesto de las Fuerzas Armadas y reinstituyendo el Servicio Militar Obligatorio. Ahora, ni las chicas estaban a salvo: por lo menos, tenían que recibir adiestramiento básico en manejo de armas y sanidad militar. Era casi seguro que a Leni la declararían incompetente para el servicio, pero Lori y el resto de sus hermanas seguramente no tendrían tanta suerte.

El sonido de televisor los vino a interrumpir de sus lúgubres pensamientos. La responsable de comunicación de la Casa Blanca presentó brevemente al presidente Ronald Trust, y su rostro cruel y adusto ocupó casi toda la pantalla.

_\- Ciudadanos de los Estados Unidos de América. Esta noche, me corresponde hacerles un anuncio especial._

_Para nadie es un secreto que vivimos los tiempos más difíciles en los doscientos cincuenta años de historia de nuestra gran nación. Nuestros enemigos se multiplican. Nuestros antiguos aliados nos han dado la espalda. Los invasores indeseables, los criminales, y la escoria del extranjero siguen intentando vulnerar nuestras fronteras y socavar nuestro país desde el interior. El crimen medra entre nuestra gente, y aunque hemos emprendido enérgicas acciones para deshacernos de estas lacras, tenemos aún mucho y muy arduo trabajo por hacer._

_Es por eso que hemos tenido que responder a la fuerza con la fuerza. A lo largo de los últimos 90 años, el pueblo norteamericano ha construido unas Fuerzas Armadas y Servicios de Inteligencia competentes y capaces. Si nuestros vecinos renuncian a sus responsabilidades, ¿por qué no hemos de tomar en nuestras manos aquello que puede poner en peligro la seguridad de nuestra nación? Si nuestros vecinos del sur, los mexicanos y los cubanos, no pueden detener el tráfico de drogas y la migración ilegal que tanto nos perjudican, ¿por qué no hemos de tomar el asunto en nuestras manos? Por eso hemos intervenido. ¡Por eso tomamos acción! Expulsamos a las autoridades incompetentes y corruptas; y creamos los protectorados de México y Cuba._

_Ahora, nuestras fronteras están seguras. ¡Incluso la mayor parte de los mexicanos y cubanos nos lo agradece! ¿Libre autodeterminación de los pueblos? ¡Ja! ¡La respetaremos cuando hagan su trabajo, y nos ayuden a erradicar a las lacras del mundo!_

_No necesito repetirles lo que ustedes ya saben: nos han dado la espalda. ¡Nos han traicionado! En lugar de apoyar nuestros esfuerzos, nuestros antiguos aliados rompen relaciones y se coaligan contra nosotros. ¡Incluso nos han amenazado! ¡A nosotros, que somos los únicos que nos preocupamos por eliminar la escoria de la humanidad!_

_Conciudadanos y amigos: tenemos que estar listos para defendernos de las amenazas. Estamos enfrentando un periodo crítico de la historia. Nosotros, su gobierno, estamos para velar por sus intereses y su seguridad, ¡pero no podemos hacerlo solos! ¡Necesitamos de toda su ayuda, de sus propios sacrificios! Todos los que ocupamos puestos en el gobierno y las Fuerzas Armadas estamos dispuestos a morir por ustedes. Pero si hemos de sobrevivir y triunfar en este Nuevo Orden Mundial, necesitamos que ustedes estén dispuestos a lo mismo._

_Ya dimos importantes pasos adelante con la instauración de la Enmienda XXXV, y la reinstauración del Servicio Militar Obligatorio para todos los jóvenes de entre 18 y 21 años; pero necesitamos más. ¡Nuestros jóvenes tienen que entender el valor del autosacrificio! Deben recordar lo que sabían muy bien los Padres de Nuestra Nación: la Patria está por encima del individuo. “Quiere a tu prójimo como a ti mismo; y a tu país, mucho más que a ti mismo; porque de tu patria viene todo lo bueno que podrás esperar de la vida”._

_Ciudadanos. Hermanos norteamericanos: vivimos tiempos muy crueles. Todos debemos sacrificar algo. A veces, hasta a nuestros seres queridos; como bien lo saben los miembros de las Fuerzas Armadas. Por lo tanto, debemos tomar las medidas más radicales para educar el alma de nuestros futuros ciudadanos desde que todavía son niños. Deben entender que la guerra justa sí existe: la lucha por sobrevivir; por preservar la identidad y la integridad a cualquier precio._

_Por ello, con la autoridad que me concede el ser el titular del Poder Ejecutivo de la Nación, los poderes especiales que me otorga la Enmienda XXXV de la Constitución, y la asesoría de mi equipo jurídico y mis consejeros de las Fuerzas Armadas, la Cámara de Representantes y el Senado de los Estados Unidos; dicto la siguiente Orden Ejecutiva y proclamo la Ley de Reforma Educativa que será conocida como Battle Royale._

_Artículo Primero. Battle Royale se instituye con el fin de formar una nación sana de mente, cuerpo y espíritu. Es un ejercicio militar para educar a los niños sobre las realidades del mundo, el espíritu de autosacrificio; y el entendimiento de que bajo ciertas circunstancias, está permitido acabar con el enemigo._

_Artículo Segundo. Los participantes de Battle Royale serán, una vez al año y de manera aleatoria, niños y niñas preadolescentes de séptimo grado: el año anterior a la finalización de la Educación Básica. Esta ley se aplica a toda la población de los Estados Unidos, sin hacer distinción de raza, sexo, condición social, ideologías políticas, religión, u orientación sexual._

_Artículo Tercero. El objetivo de los participantes en Battle Royale es matarse los unos a los otros. Ninguno de los participantes debe negarse o rechazarlo. Tampoco deben intentar obstaculizar el juego._

_Artículo Cuarto. Todos los estudiantes sujetos a esta ley deben alegrarse, divertirse, y apreciarla. El combate debe ser con ganas, y apreciando esta inmensa oportunidad que les ha tocado de poder participar en Battle Royale._

_Artículo Quinto. La naturaleza del juego obliga a dictar una norma judicial específica: todos los participantes de Battle Royale están exentos de cualquier delito judicial por asesinar a sus compañeros de clase; causar incendios; utilizar armas de cualquier clase; robar las armas a sus compañeros; violar la intimidad y los derechos de los demás compañeros; incluida la utilización ilegal de medicamentos._

_Sin embargo, les está prohibido rebelarse contra el profesor supervisor, contra los militares y contra los miembros del comité que se instituirá para controlar la realización del juego. Tampoco pueden impedir su actuar, o vengarse. Quienes se atrevan a cometer tales actos, se convertirán en fugitivos de la justicia y serán severamente castigados. En breve se publicará la normativa penal específica para castigar tales delitos._

_Artículo Sexto. Battle Royale concluye con la victoria de un único y solo ganador: el único superviviente de todo el juego. Esta norma no puede ser sujeta a derogación ni excepción alguna._

_Artículo Séptimo. El Estado otorgará una generosa pensión vitalicia al ganador o ganadora de Battle Royale. Tendrá un estatus de ciudadano modelo, y será un ejemplo a seguir para formar una nación sana de cuerpo, mente y espíritu. Los montos de la pensión pueden variar, pero en ningún caso podrán ser inferiores al equivalente de veinticinco salarios mínimos por hora vigentes en el Distrito de Columbia._

_Artículo Octavo. Todos los responsables administrativos de Battle Royale actuarán bajo la autoridad del supervisor o supervisora, el cual se elige en el seno del Comité de Promoción de la ley Battle Royale sobre recomendación de sus miembros. Está habilitado o habilitada para infringir todas las leyes con el fin de hacer progresar eficazmente el juego; aunque ni el Estado ni el Comité se hacen responsables por su supervivencia._

_Artículo Noveno. Las familias de los perdedores del juego recibirán una indemnización de compensación por la pérdida del estudiante. Dicha indemnización será igual a cinco veces la que corresponde anualmente por incapacidad permanente total, vigente para los trabajadores calificados de las grandes empresas del Distrito de Columbia._

_Artículo Décimo. Todos los asuntos y circunstancias no previstas en la ley de Battle Royale serán resueltos por el Comité; siempre bajo la directiva de consolidar el juego, hacer cumplir la ley y tomar las medidas necesarias para su desarrollo futuro..._

El presidente continuó hablando; pero ninguno de los esposos Loud escuchaba ya. Estaban pasmados, aterrorizados ante el grado de locura y fanatismo que emanaba de esa aberrante legislación.

Aquello no iba a pasar. ¡Nunca! Violentaba todas las leyes de protección a la infancia. Todos los tratados internacionales. La gente iba a protestar, ¡claro que sí! Nadie estaría de acuerdo en enviar a sus hijos a semejante carnicería; por más que se les prometiera una compensación mucho mayor a la que la mayoría de los obreros norteamericanos podía obtener durante toda su vida de trabajo...

Todavía aterrado, Lynn volteó a ver a su mujer. La señora Loud lo miró. Sus mejillas estaban llenas de lágrimas.

\- Amor... Lo van a detener. Esa locura no puede ocurrir en nuestro país. ¡Nunca pasará!

Rita asintió mecánicamente; pero en el fondo, sabía. Estaba segura de lo que iba a pasar.

\- Ojalá... ninguno de nuestros niños tenga que participar nunca en ese horrible juego –dijo con voz quebrada.


	2. Viaje escolar

\- Hey, chicos. ¿Vieron si ya llegó Ronnie Anne?

Lincoln intentó hablar en voz baja, pero Trent y otros de sus amigos bromistas escucharon todo. En cuanto el peliblanco terminó su frase, comenzaron con sus burlas y ululatos.

-¡Uuuuuu!

\- ¡Oww! Muchachooos, ¿vieron si ya llegó Ronnie Anneee? -dijo Trent, cruzando las manos y alargando la voz. 

\- ¡La dulce Ronnie! ¡La damisela de Lincoln! -agregó otro de los bromistas. 

\- Espera, espera... ¿Quién es la damisela de quién? - preguntó alguien más. 

Las risas recorrían la mitad del autobús, y provocaban que el resto de los alumnos voltearan a verlos. Lincoln cruzó los brazos en un gesto de fastidio. Por supuesto, no dejaron de dedicarle su estribillo favorito:

_Ronnie Anne y Lincoln, llenos de pasión._

_Dándose un B-E-S-O._

\- Bueno, ¡Basta, chicos! - protestó Lincoln, molesto- ¿No pueden dejarme en paz con esto? 

\- ¡No! - Exclamaron varios de ellos unísono. Solo Clyde, Liam, Zach y Rusty bajaban la cabeza.

\- Trataste de engañarnos, hermano -dijo Shawn-. ¡Nos dijeron que no eran novios, y los vimos besuquearse en el parque Worthon!

\- ¡Sí, y aquí está la foto! -dijo Trent, al tiempo que mostraba su celular. ¡Esta vez no pueden negarlo! 

Lincoln la miró de reojo. Allí estaban él y Ronnie, tendidos en el pasto. El cuerpo de Ronnie reposaba encima del suyo, mientras la atractiva niña latina lo tomaba para besarlo en los labios.

¿Quién hubiera pensado que aquel momento tan maravilloso le haría pasar un mal rato? 

Y es que solo unos meses antes, no se hubiera imaginado a sí mismo en esa situación. Por lo menos, no con Ronnie Anne. Pero desde que se disculparon y comenzaron a convivir, ambos descubrieron que tenían mucho en común. Compartían una cantidad sorprendente de gustos y afinidades.

Empezaron a pasar mucho tiempo juntos; de la convivencia surgió la amistad, y después el amor. Con las pequeñas cursilerías y el contacto que siempre pretendieron evitar. 

Lincoln se cruzó de brazos. De verdad era fastidioso, pero no podía hacer gran cosa por detener las burlas. Negar a Ronnie ya estaba fuera de consideración: no podía ocultar la evidencia; y además, Ronnie no se merecía un acto tan cobarde por su parte. 

En ese momento, su visión periférica alcanzó a detectar algo. Sonrió levemente: era hora de contraatacar. 

\- ¿Saben chicos? Es cierto. ¡Ronnie es mi novia! Creo que todo lo que ocurre es que tienen envidia -los miró con una sonrisa sardónica, y los señaló con el dedo-. Yo tengo una chica increíble con la que puedo divertirme mucho, ¡y mientras ustedes no cambien de actitud, seguirán solamente con sus novias virtuales! 

Varios de los chicos resintieron las palabras de Lincoln, y se quedaron callados. Pero Trent le dirigió una sonrisa burlona. 

\- ¡Ah, vaya! ¿Y no eras tú el que decía que Ronnie Anne era grosera y rara? ¡Pues al menos en eso tenías razón, amigo! 

Los chicos comenzaron a reír otra vez, pensando que Tren se había apuntado un tanto. Pero las risas se apagaron en sus bocas cuando escucharon una voz firme y enérgica que preguntaba:

\- ¿Quién es grosera y rara? 

Incluso Trent dejó de reír. Nadie, ni siquiera los matones de la escuela osaban provocar la ira de Ronnie Anne. 

La chica los miró, amenazante. Luego, dirigió su vista hacia Lincoln y le guiñó el ojo. Enseguida regresó su atención a su improvisado público. 

\- Para que sepan: Lincoln y yo vamos a sentarnos juntos durante todo el viaje; y es posible que también andemos juntos por allí. ¿Alguien tiene algún problema con eso?

Todos se arrellanaron en su asiento, y solo alguno se atrevió a murmurar una negativa. Ronnie Anne los olvidó enseguida, e invitó a Lincoln para que se sentaran. 

\- Mira esto, Patético. Es la nueva grabación de SMOOCH. ¿Quieres escucharla conmigo mientras empieza el viaje?

\- ¡Claro! 

Ronnie Anne le pasó el audífono, y pronto estaban moviéndose al compás de la música. No se dieron cuenta del momento en que la profesora Johnson subió al autobús con los últimos rezagados. No escucharon las últimas indicaciones, y tampoco notaron el momento en el que su último viaje comenzó. 

Ni siquiera percibieron el momento en que se tomaron de la mano. Lincoln tan sólo sabía que le encantaba estar con Ronnie; que le entusiasmaba hacer ese viaje escolar con ella hasta Milwaukee, y que estaba profundamente agradecido con la señora María Santiago por no haberse mudado finalmente a Great Lakes, con sus hijos. 

Por supuesto, todo podía cambiar ese mismo verano. La familia Casagrande no dejaba de insistir en su ofrecimiento; y precisamente por eso, tenía que disfrutar junto con Ronnie todo el tiempo que pudiera.

***

\- No amigo: la probabilidad es de una en cien mil. -decía el chico de la camisa a cuadros a la pareja de niños que estaba sentada en el asiento contiguo-. Sería una enorme coincidencia que justo a nosotros nos tocará participar en el primer Battle Royale. Además, mi papá tiene amigos en el gobierno, y dice que todo eso solo fue un proyecto de ley que se atoró en el senado. 

\- Ojalá - dijo la niña, y su bonito rostro se descompuso en una mueca de angustia-. Yo... jamás podría soportar algo así… Preferiría que me mataran antes.

No pudo seguir hablando, porque comenzó a sollozar. El niño que iba junto a ella la tomó en sus brazos y la estrechó contra sí.

\- Ya, chiquita. Eso no va a pasar. Chad tiene razón, las probabilidades son muy pequeñas... 

En el asiento trasero, Clyde escuchaba la conversación, y se sintió bastante inquieto. Sabía muy bien que Chad estaba en un error: Battle Royale no era un proyecto de ley, sino una Orden Ejecutiva; y como tal, había entrado en vigor desde que el presidente Trust la promulgó. Aquel mismo año se iba a llevar a cabo el primer Battle Royale con alguna de las casi cien mil escuelas de educación básica de los Estados Unidos. Después, serían cincuenta clases por año; todas ellas de séptimo grado. 

Como era natural, sus padres se asustaron mucho ante la perspectiva de que Clyde tomara parte en algo tan atroz. Lo discutieron bastantes veces, y llegaron a la conclusión de que lo mejor, en caso de que ocurriera, sería tener lista una dispensa por motivos de salud. Pero Clyde dudaba mucho que aquello sirviera de algo. El segundo artículo de la Orden Ejecutiva especificaba claramente que en Battle Royale no había distingos ni dispensas por ninguna condición. 

La preocupación hizo que se sintiera mal. Si seguía pensando en ello, se arriesgaba a tener un ataque de asma. Quizá le ayudaría de algo compartir sus inquietudes. Volteó hacia su compañero de viaje, que estaba enfrascado en la lectura de un libro de problemas de ajedrez.

\- Liam... 

\- ¿Mmmm? - susurró el aludido, sin apartar la mirada de su libro. 

\- ¿Alguna vez has pensado en lo que harías... si nos tocara participar en el Battle Royale? 

Liam apartó la vista de su libro y lo miró por un momento, sin comprender. Después se encogió de hombros, e hizo una mueca de desdén. 

\- ¡Oh, eso! Ya lo hemos hablado bastante, ¿no? Todos sabemos que es casi imposible que nos toque a nosotros. ¿Pará qué preocuparse? Faltan tres semanas para que acabe el curso escolar, y nos habremos librado de esa amenaza para siempre. Si te soy sincero, me preocupa mucho más el tipo de alimento que voy a ir a comprar con papá para los cerdos, una vez que regresemos del viaje. 

\- Entiendo- dijo Clyde, pero eso no le hizo renunciar a sus temores- Pero solamente imagina por un momento que nos tocara participar en eso... Que tuviéramos que matarnos entre nosotros... 

Liam volvió a mirar hacia Clyde, y captó la expresión de desconsuelo de su amigo. Por un momento pensó en algo ingenioso para decirle, pero sabía muy bien que casi cualquier cosa que dijera lo perturbaría. Podía tener una crisis: ya le había ocurrido antes. 

No se le ocurrió nada mejor que darle su opinión sincera. Se encogió de hombros, y le dijo con toda seriedad:

\- Mira amigo, la verdad es que no sé muy bien lo que haría. Por nada del mundo mataría a mis amigos; pero sí hay una persona a la que le volaría la cabeza encantado, si tuviera la oportunidad de salir impune. 

Lentamente, volvió la cabeza hacia el grupo de niños más ruidoso de los asientos traseros. Clyde no tuvo que voltear para saber a quién se refería. 

***

El viaje a Milwaukee debió ser cómodo y seguro. Un paseo de 600 km, un recorrido de algo más de seis horas. Tenían programadas actividades muy agradables, como la visita a la Mansión Pabst, a las plantas de Miller y Harley-Davidson, al estadio de los Brewers, los museos interactivos, y el primer día del famoso _Summerfest_. 

La idea del viaje fue acogida con gran entusiasmo desde que la propusieron. Incluso los que no tenían dinero organizaron rifas, lavaron autos, cuidaron niños e hicieron toda clase de trabajos para reunir los fondos necesarios. Quizá sería su última oportunidad para estar juntos como grupo: había posibilidades de que Ronnie Anne, Joy y Rusty se fueran de Royal Woods para el siguiente año escolar. Además, el año siguiente, la salida de la educación primaria sería una locura para muchos. Sin duda, aquel año era el mejor para una verdadera salida grupal. Podrían tomar las cosas con mucha mayor tranquilidad, toda vez que los exámenes ya habían terminado.

Ninguno imaginó que estaban entrando en una trampa mortal. Nadie sospechó nada, ni siquiera aquellos que nunca se dormían durante los viajes. Pensaron que aquel delicioso olor a almendras dulces era alguna especie de desodorante ambiental. No lo relacionaron con el hecho de que el sueño los venciera, y que el conductor les cerrara la puerta del pasillo. 

***

Lincoln fue de los primeros en despertar. Al principio pensó que seguía durmiendo, pues el lugar en el que yacía era muy extraño. Estaba en gran recinto de paredes blancas, iluminado por potentes focos cuyo destello le producía un leve dolor de cabeza. Y lo más bizarro de todo: a su lado y a poca distancia unos de otros, estaban todos sus amigos, acostados en las más diversas posturas. 

Se desorientó por un momento; pero el grito de una de sus compañeras lo hizo reaccionar. Se incorporó de un salto y tuvo que sostenerse de la pared. De pronto, se sentía bastante mareado; con una desagradable sensación pastosa en su boca.

La sensación tardó unos momentos en pasar. Pronto hubo más gritos, exclamaciones de sorpresa, y preguntas por doquier. 

\- ¿Dónde estamos?

\- ¿Qué nos pasó? 

\- ¡¿Dónde está la profesora Johnson?! 

Todos hablaban y gritaban al mismo tiempo. Los pocos que quedaban en el suelo comenzaron a incorporarse. Una de las niñas experimentaba violentas arcadas, y apenas pudo contener las ganas de vomitar. 

\- Lincoln, ¿estás bien? 

El chico volteo para encontrarse con Ronnie Anne. La niña parecía mucho más preocupada por él que por la extraña situación en la que se encontraban. 

Lincoln la miró y se sintió desconcertado. La chica se veía distinta. Era algo tan grosero, que no logró precisarlo un primer momento. 

\- ¿Ronnie? - preguntó, cuando por fin se dio cuenta- ¿Qué es ese collar que llevas en el cuello? 

\- ¿Cuál colla... - comenzó la niña, y la sorpresa le hizo perder la voz. 

Los que estaban cerca escucharon, y voltearon a ver los demás. Todos llevaban un collar igual, hecho de algún metal anodizado en negro que se veía extraordinariamente sólido. Ninguno lograba ver su propio collar, y apenas podían sentirlo. Estaba tan bien ajustado que no les producía ninguna incomodidad. 

Aquello desató inmediatas especulaciones. Los niños se examinaron detalladamente entre ellos, pero los collares tenían muy pocos detalles externos. Apenas una serie de ranuras circulares, un pequeño foco led que en aquel instante estaba apagado, y unas canaletas con bisagra que parecían mantener unidas las dos mitades del collar. Tenían más de un centímetro de grosor, y unos tres centímetros de anchura. Como estaban tan ajustados, no se imaginaron que su cara interna pudiera tener una estructura más compleja. 

De nuevo se vieron invadidos por el desconcierto. ¿Qué podía significar aquello? ¿Quién pudo secuestrarlos a todos y ponerles esos collares de aspecto tan sencillo? 

\- Pareciera que nos marcaron como ganado -aventuró alguien-. Si nos secuestró algún loco, tal vez puso alguna especie de rastreador en estos collares. 

Varios de los niños gimieron a escuchar esto. Casi todos se habían reunido. El temor y nerviosismo los hacían buscar refugio los unos en los otros. 

\- Pero, ¿para qué nos quieren? -dijo angustiada una de las niñas más pequeñas- ¿Es que quieren nuestros órganos, o algo así? 

\- No lo creo... 

\- ¿Y entonces? 

\- Oh, Dios... Yo creo que… ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Y si ellos... ¡No, por favor! ¡No! 

Los histéricos gritos de la niña hicieron que todos se alarmaran. Algunos comenzaron a sospechar. Un par de compañeras intentaban tranquilizar a la que gritaba. 

Ahora, los gritos y murmullos llenaban todo el recinto. El propio Lincoln estaba cerca de entrar en pánico. Ronnie Anne tuvo que gritar para que pudiera escucharla. 

\- Lincoln, sin importar quién y para qué nos hizo esto, tenemos que... 

\- ¡Ya basta! ¡Cállense todos! 

El poderoso grito se sobrepuso al ruido de la habitación. Los niños voltearon asustados, y casi todos quedaron muy sorprendidos e intimidados por lo que vieron.

En el hueco de una puerta que un momento antes no se veía, se interponía la figura alta e imponente de una mujer; flanqueada por dos soldados armados y con aspecto de gorilas.

La mujer vestía con uniforme de gala militar. Su cuerpo estaba perfectamente proporcionado y su rostro hubiera sido hermoso, si no fuera por la gruesa cicatriz que surcaba toda su mejilla izquierda; y por la mueca de burla y menosprecio con que los miraba.

\- ¡Por fin despertaron, mocosos inútiles! Yo soy su amable capitana Teller, y he venido para darles muy buenas noticias. ¡Alégrense! ¡Esta es su gran oportunidad para demostrar que pueden hacer algo más que jugar videojuegos, consumir alimento, y producir excremento!

Los niños apenas podían creer lo que escuchaban. Algunos sintieron ganas de llorar. Otros, comenzaron a sentir una profunda antipatía por aquella mujer.

\- Soy la última persona que casi todos ustedes conocerán. Su anfitriona y guía en la primera y última aventura verdadera que tendrán en sus patéticas vidas. ¡Sean todos bienvenidos a _Battle Royale_!

\------------------------

_ Pequeña guía de Battle Royale (1) _

_A diferencia del universo canónico de TLH, en esta historia, la clase de séptimo grado de la primaria de Royal Woods está integrada por 30 chicos: quince niños y quince niñas. Ellos serán los participantes en la primera Battle Royale._

_Hay cinco chicos que aún no tienen nombre propio según el canon de la serie. Para referirme a ellos en el relato, he optado por asignarles un nombre. En la lista, aparecen en negrita._

Los niños:

_1.- Lincoln_

_2.- Clyde_

_3.- Chandler_

**_4.- Baxter_ **

**_5.- Shawn_ **

_6.- Liam_

_7.- Rusty_

_8.- Zach_

_9.- Trent_

_10.- Richie_

_11.- Lance_

_12.- Chad_

**_13.- Thomas_ **

**_14.- Nathan_ **

**_15.- Derek_ **

**Baxter** **y Shawn** son dos niños que han aparecido al lado de Chandler McCann y fungen como sus secuaces. **Thomas** es mejor conocido en la serie como Llanta Ponchada, mientras que **Nathan y Derek** son dos niños que han aparecido en capítulos diferentes y no tienen un nombre propio. Como seña particular, uno de ellos es calvo, y el otro utiliza aretes de perla.

_Las niñas _

_(Todas ellas son conocidas, excepto una a la que le asigné nombre propio):_

_1.- Ronnie Anne_

_2.- Polly Pain_

_3.- Jordan_

_4.- Mollie_

_5.- Renee_

_6.- Stella_

_7.- Cristina_

_8.- Giggles_

**_9.- Brownie_ **

**_10.- Cookie_ **

_11.- Penélope_

_12.- Haiku_

**_13.- Dana (Karate Girl)_ **

_14.- Joy_

_15.- Tabby_

_Cierto, los nombres de Brownie y Cookie no son canónicos. Pero como el fandom los tiene bien interiorizados, y sus nombres canónicos no son conocidos, tomé la decisión de referirme a ellas así; en tanto sus nombres oficiales no sean dados a conocer._

_Seguiré liberando información sobre los personajes según sea necesario para una mejor comprensión de la lectura._


End file.
